Real 1893 Chicago Exposition
Sitemap Worlds Columbian Exposition of 1893 * See also Anachro-Fail * See also Real World ---- ExhibitionMap.jpg 1893expositionoverview.jpg 1893PalaceOfFineArts.jpg Tintedimage1893Exposition.jpg CityOfLight.jpg 1893ColumbianExpoVikingShip.jpg WhyDidntSantaMariaFloat.jpg Impressionistic1893Exposition.jpg Skyway1889.jpg 1893.jpg Finks_Fun_House.jpg ComstocksHobby1893.jpg 1893chicago.jpg Teslaspotlight.jpg 1893exposition.jpg 1893transportation.jpg Thing2.jpg Thing.jpg Ticket2.jpg Ticket.jpg 1893map.jpg 1893fire.jpg ComstocksHobby1893.jpg Movingsidewalk.jpg Movingwalkwaymechanism.jpg TransBldg1893.jpg Searchlight.jpg CloningIdeasYup.jpg WeirdGondolasIdeaFrom.jpg ColumbianExpoStorefronts.jpg ColumbiaWasDwarfed.jpg 1893ExpoFerrisWheel.jpg Competition_flying.jpg Placque.jpg Expositionmap.jpg Allfake.jpg 1893commemorative_half.jpg Isabella.jpg|Queen Isabella paid for Columbus's first expedition Bankcheck.jpg|Bank Check from around that Era FerrisWheel1893.jpg Ferris.jpg|Ferris Wheel 1888Gents.jpg|Typical clothing KitchExpo.jpg|The Technology Building was one of the largest at the Fair USSIllinois.jpg|1893 Columbian Exposition - A mockup with the state name of where the fair was held - Chicago. BattleshipIllinois.jpg|Mockup - constructed like the Exposition buildings out of "staff"(plaster and burlap) and wood framing Expo93.jpg|"White City" because they used WHITE Paint over the plaster and lathe buildings ---- Not Actually from the 1893 Exposition : OtherThings1893Exposition.jpg SpinalTapScene.jpg ---- Other REAL Expositions : Exposition1889.jpg|1889 Note the size of people standing there ExpoUni1900Paris.jpg|1900 Looks like something that might've been in Rapture TheOverseersWalkupHere.jpg|Products were one of the keys things shown at Expositions 1939WF.jpg|1939 - IF Comstock was supposed to be able to 'look into the future', then why not THIS for Columbia ???? Whatcolumbia1900_2.jpg|Once the temporality built Exposition buildings were no longer needed they were torn down before they fell down 1893tech.jpg|RR line taking people to the Exposition within Chicago Intramural2.jpg|Intramural train loop end for continuous run 3 miles and back around edges of 1893 Columbian Exposition Intramural.jpg|Intramural electric train system used within/around edges of the 1893 Exposition in Chicago Electric Intermural Railway for 1893 Columbian Exposition : An actual transportation system taking people to the the 1893 Columbian Exposition (from the Chicago and the main transportation hub) -- instead of some illogical contrived game element created mostly for a promised but degenerated game combat element). SO Getting to Columbia ?? : 'Barges' if used would be a chokepoint for people wanting to see the 'Show City' Flying Columbia. Moored (forced to be over Lake Michigan for safety from the bits falling off) - near the pier with the (real) Moving Walkway, it might be logical to have a proper 'Skyway' (with passenger transport booths) leading up into Columbia. Many people could just ride that to tour around Columbia, with a paid option to actually get off and walk around. ---- Actual THEME of the Exposition : https://chicagology.com/wp-content/themes/revolution-20/columbian/expositionelmap.jpg ---- . . . . . . . . . A company scheme (its a investment stock certificate) to organize people (a trip) going to the 1893 Exposition from LA with a 'christmas fund'-like gradual 'pay in' subscription mechanism (Looks like it was started 2 years earlier (1891) to allow the people going time to accumulate the required trip amount). The Trip included trainfare, meals, hotel, tickets for 6 days per person, with guides, theater tickets, etc... (The stock investors were paying all the overhead costs to Organize the trip for people). This investment means that people who invested in the whole stock project expected some profits (and a short term -- upto the time of the Fair in 1893) ---- The REAL 1893 Exposition had a Moving Walkway : On a pier out into the Great lake. The 1900 Exposition in Paris had a better one. Columbia coulda had a citywide system like this (a proper thing of the future) ... Oops the Game engine couldn't support vehicles sufficiently for this (( '' sad, no Flying Wings 4 U when U B in a Floating City '' )). Canned level transition sequences and pre-plotted vehicle movements were OK - that's nice and simple to script in that old Game Engine. Unfortunately, a moving walkway also requires a fairly regularized street layout. That ran contrary to the Higgledee-Piggledee 'wow-izoidal' irregular building placement and irregular level changes (maze-like levels allow handy game viewblocks, and for guiding of the steers/cattle (you) along the game's linear plot path -- towards the next abattoir). It's sad that the whole Skyline "flying through the huge floating city" promotionals may have been a scam from the very first. ---- Exposition-built Columbia is Made of Chickenwire and Stucco, Covered in White Paint ??? 1893 Exposition - it (like all expositions) needing to be quickly and cheaply built. Yes. It was done with Plaster mixed with Fiber; A product called "Staff". It was moldable, nailable, and very handy for creating elaborate temporary structures. Wood frames and lathing would be underneath to provide sufficient support. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Staff_(building_material) ---- . .